


Agent Alaska

by Graysonnight



Series: RvB characters [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysonnight/pseuds/Graysonnight
Summary: My head canon version of the second Agent Alaska. Each of my agents are within a shared continuity.





	Agent Alaska

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Agent Alaska](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/291387) by Sniperteam82308. 



> Last fall I jumped head first into red vs blue and loved it, however as i searched the fannon it soon became wild and i was unable to keep track of it due to it's little care for continuity, which for me helps make an amazing story.

Spartan 3 armor Sage and dark blue (looks like master chief)  
Name - John Holmes  
Ai - Echo  
Traumatized by abusive father.  
Threat level mixed... Physical low due to lung puncture, not a notorious fighter. Intelligence high due to hacking, stealth and planning. Not particularly an experiment, but he gets along with the director better than most for some reason, possibly the desire to belong instilled in him after his abusive father and subsequent kidnapping.

Echo - Origins  
After separating from the director the second time the new Charlie ai is split into 5 functional parts and a husk.Echo is the embodiment of Charlie’s discipline. 

Alaska -  
Kidnapped from his abusive father’s home he was ecstatic to be anywhere else, including army training. His mother, who left when he was young after his older brother Louis was killed by his father. Quickly surpassing those older than him, John soon became a top Spartan, but during a training exercise he fell and broke 5 of his ribs. While the rest of the Spartans went to Pgsei to overthrow a tyrant and died, he was stuck in the Reach hospital. Shortly after that and in need of results the UNSC planned another suicide mission however the Medical Doctor decided that Holmes was not fit for combat due to to a small puncture in his lung preventing proper reparation. He was partnered on this mission with newly promoted captain Jack Swanson to make up for John’s lack of physical capability. Despite upfront confrontations the two became close friends after an accident on both parts ended with them stuck in the snow after an avalanche buried them. After managing to escape to the rendezvous point the two were saved seemingly by the spartan program, however were just inducted into project freelancer. Alaska couldn't help but receive attention when he first arrived as he took the name of the first freelancer to die. It was a social experiment by the director to see the affects of making his co workers hate him due to circumstance he could not control. However after the first week he was able to stay under the radar and focus on expanding his hacking and lock picking abilities. He soon befriended Oklahoma in addition to keeping in contact with Jack, now Alabama. He also became friendly with Hawaii after he learned the basics of ASL. After some time the three had become a battle group and were sent to take care of a group of simulation troopers who learned the truth. It was on the way home from this mission when agent Maine went bezerk.

Skills -  
While no longer a particularly capable fighter, he does know the art and can help with planning an attack. His is also one of the best lock pickers only bested by York, but only until York’s eye got destroyed. He is also the best hacker in project freelancer used by the director in numerous information based missions. Alaska has kept his armor the same ever since his time as a Spartan, thus his armor is stronger, and has better shields than the average Freelancer, with the help of the Echo A.I.. He is proficient in all weaponry however prefers projectile distance weapons like rifles due to his lack of physical capabilities and is notably one of the worst melee fighters in all of project freelancer. It’s a good thing he can hack and pick locks..  
Enhancements  
Agent Alaska is notably missing armor enhancements for a few reasons. One being his non combatant position with enhancement being prioritized for fighting agents as well has his name being an ugly reminder of what enhancements could lead to.

After the meta  
After the Maine went bezerk and became the meta the director went into hiding. Alaska, Alabama and Oklahoma, who never had problems with the director tried to find him now joined by Virginia and Louisiana who were also looking for the director. Alaska, being an adept hacker was able to track down the director to one of his first outposts. When they arrive Alaska and his friends are betrayed by Virginia and Louisiana who try to kill them and the director. It is revealed Louisiana has reason to believe the director knows the location of his little brother John. When the director reveals that John and Alaska are one in the same the two siblings work together to take out Virginia, who almost killed Alabama, sending her on her way after altering her memory with the director's new stolen AI Charlie. After working with the director moving from outpost to outpost Alaska, Alabama, Oklahoma, and Louisiana are instructed to create a new freelancer program and to find who they can that is willing to join and those who aren't are to be killed. The director instills Alaska as the director of the new freelancer instructing them to no longer report to him. (two weeks later the former director commits suicide once Carolina catches up to him). Taking the new AI fragment the group is able to successfully separate it into 6 fragmented ai. Charlie, the husk, Echo, Kilo, Sierra, Tango, and Yankee.

Echo’s role  
Echo gives Alaska direction, allowing him to focus on the present rather than about his past. It also helps him follow his own ideas instead of following everyone else's lead.


End file.
